


Gray Or Blue

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Song fic, but they're not really there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened because Onthenilerivah from tumblr said this song(Gray or Blue by Jaymay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHc20yqwpoU) sounded Daisuga like and so now this exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Or Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxOnTheNile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/gifts).



It’s not all that hard to get lost in the moment with the pitter patter of the rain outside on the roof. Coffee after coffee gets mixed, and the rain continues to pitter patter on the windows.

A few customers come into the small shop to get out of the rain, and warm themselves up.

I glance up at the tinkle of the door, and give a warm welcome, and smile as I hand out the drinks.

But I’m given pause when a man steps through the door with the cheerful tinkle announcing his arrival. I look up to give a polite smile and warm welcome, but stop with my mouth open.

_He’s drop dead gorgeous._

“W-welcome.” I recover quickly, flashing him a smile. He just nods at me and continues to the counter. My hands busy with making the next drink a small blush creeping up my neck.

I turn around and say the name of a customer and a bright orange haired boy bounces up to take his drink. My eyes glance quickly at the stranger’s lips as he speaks his order to the cashier. A quiet, but firm voice resonates in his ears, but he goes back to preparing the next order for someone named Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi.” My voice reaches the brown haired youth and he comes over to take his drink taking in a breath of steam as he walks out running after the blond youth from the drink before his. They pass by the window looking peaceful under the taller ones umbrella.

I’m handed another cup with the name “Daichi” written on it in Yachi’s loopy handwriting. I prepare the drink fumbling a bit with the cup as I put it under the machine and tap in the order humming a bit to a song.

I don’t notice the slight blush on his cheeks when I turn around, and roll the name Daichi off my tongue. The stranger’s hand reaches out quickly grabbing the cup catching my fingers in his flustered grasp.

“Ahh I’m s-sorry.” His warm hand flings itself away, and his cheeks turn a beautiful pink.

_I can’t tell if his eyes are gray or blue._

His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he holds out his hand palm up so I can place it on top.

Daichi grips the cup from the bottom and wraps his other hand around it.

“Thank you.” He nods at me stiffly, and I give him a slight wave and a smile as he leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys come talk to me (about a lot of things?) through my tumblr or something. My url is onewiththestarcult.


End file.
